


Tip of the Tongue

by Texan_Red_Rose



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texan_Red_Rose/pseuds/Texan_Red_Rose
Summary: Between hectic schedules and the secret nature of their relationship, Winter and Yang rarely find time to themselves. Seeing as that won't do, Winter sets out to make time. [Elderburn, minor Monochrome][Teacher/Student AU]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt I saw, thanks to cass-burger, and couldn't resist. Be warned, for there be sexy times ahead. Credit for the title goes to chained-prometheus! Thank you! Now, onto the shenanigans.

Winter sighed, setting aside her half empty glass of Domaine Weinsbach and leaning back from her desk, idly rubbing at her temples. She was only two essays away from being done with her marking for the night but she was in no hurry to finish. What was the point? It would be- she glanced at the analog clock mounted on the wall- another two hours until she would be able to text her girlfriend and an hour after that to call. The woman never thought she would be the sort to put aside a good night's rest for the company of another, staying up late pining for what little contact she could get. As a Schnee, she was more than prepared to spend her time alone with nothing other than her work and a bottle of wine for companionship, but a chance encounter at a coffee shop during the summer had changed all that. Now, Winter found herself missing the warmth of her girlfriend's presence as well as her touch.

Yang Xiao Long- a vivacious, buxom blonde with stunning lilac eyes and an infectious laugh, just four years younger than herself and fully capable of matching her in maturity or acting even more childish- was everything she could want in a romantic companion. She was kind, compassionate, cheery, positive- all traits Winter admired as much for the sincerity as the abundance- but she could also be cocky, downright arrogant, and her anger was nigh legendary when roused. Passionate. Driven. Devoted. A bright smile hiding a soft heart of gold, powerful muscles belying gentle caresses, and a brilliant sense of humor that was so underappreciated- she was an actual professor teaching English Composition at the university level and, yet, found the language woefully lacking just the right words to encapsulate everything that was her girlfriend. Winter had high standards and the blonde exceeded each and every one of them, which was why she was very adamant about continuing their relationship despite the inherent risks. Yang was simply too good of a woman for her to bear letting go, not willing to take that chance the younger woman might not return.

Nights like these, though, made it difficult for her to stomach the rules they agreed to abide by, a keen sense of longing settling around her like a shroud, leaching warmth from her shoulders even as she rolled her neck. It would be one thing if the blonde was merely a student. Dating a student was frowned upon by the faculty, sure, but there was a certain amount of discretion available, provided there was no direct connection between the two involved. Aside from that, Winter was young yet- only two years into her career- and such things were almost expected, more than one of the other professors warning her to be wary about developing attachments. She took their comments in stride but, as opposed to the majority of indecent relationships often brought to the faculty's attention and condemned, the two had started dating prior to discovering the potential overlap and impending awkwardness the school year would force upon them. Circumstances conspired against them further; English Composition was a mandatory requirement regardless of the program and Winter's class was the only one the blonde could fit into her schedule without jeopardizing her scholarship.

Three days a week, they had to pretend they were nothing more than professor and student and the entire charade became even more taxing during lacrosse season. Yang was off at an away game which she couldn't rightly attend without drawing a little suspicion, and it didn't help that the blonde warned her more than once that she might not have the necessary self control to be mindful of their secret.

"With all that excitement around? Really?" Yang had laughed during one explanation, the dim light of the professor's bedroom bouncing off bronzed skin drawn tight over rigid muscles and catching in golden curls. "You think I can resist scoring the game winner, jumping up into the stands, sweeping you off your feet, and kissing you with everything I got while the crowd cheers around us?"

"Not regularly," she'd replied, reaching over to run her fingers over the curve of her lover's hip before drawing them closer. While she typically adored the blonde's sense of romance- and sharing a victorious kiss at the conclusion of an important game would certainly rank among the more spontaneous gestures she could expect- their time together was sparse during the season and she wasn't above using every trick available to her to expand it, just a little. "But just for one game?"

The blonde had frowned then, her expression turning serious. "Babe, I'm not betting on my self control and gambling with your career. That's all there is to it."

It never surprised her how selfless her girlfriend was. While they both had younger siblings, Yang had adopted the role of surrogate mother for her sister while Winter had dedicated herself to leading by example. Ruby and Weiss, their respective siblings, had grown into strong young women despite their differing approaches, but there was a gulf between the two of them. Ruby was cheerful, optimistic, and nearly in constant contact with Yang despite attending a different University; Weiss, meanwhile, was studious, tenacious, and more than a bit forgetful to pick up her scroll and call when the time permitted. The professor was doing her best to make amends in that regard, inviting her sister to come visit soon so the two of them could catch up, but they had a good relationship regardless of how frequently they talked. They weren't as close as Yang and Ruby but they could get there, and it was meeting the blonde and hearing her gush about her sister's advanced placement with such barefaced pride that had prompted her to reexamine her own relationships.

Abandoning her desk for the moment, Winter got up to refresh her wine, hoping the alcohol would dull the sting of loneliness. It was strange, being highly aware of the silence that only descended upon her house when her girlfriend was completely indisposed- no laughter ringing out, no teasing comments, no ding or ring coming from her scroll. The professor had always preferred solitude and peaceful tranquility but then Yang came along and changed everything and now she was struggling to find her balance again.

Having emptied the bottle, Winter set it down and strode towards the lone window in her study, overlooking her backyard. It was a calm, tranquil night, the sort she'd prefer to spend curled up with her girlfriend on the couch watching some mindless movie or in bed losing themselves to each other. Seeing as neither was an option, she had entirely too much time to examine their current situation.

Put simply, Winter had more faith in the blonde than she did in herself and was willing to run a few risks for the satisfaction to be had, especially considering their next official date night wasn't for two weeks due to their respective schedules. Weiss' visit was a suitable distraction in the long run but they'd already gone a week seeing each other only during class and that brought with it the kind of irritation that chafed without rubbing raw. She was not the sort of woman who sat around and waited for just the right moment and doing so frustrated her to no end. Winter was more inclined to seek out opportunities and affect change when something didn't suit her.

 _This_ arrangement certainly qualified and her brows drew together as she came to a conclusion. Turning back to her desk, Winter grabbed the syllabus she kept pinned to a corkboard, scanning the sheet for tomorrow's date. Aside from handing back the last essay and discussing ways to improve- and covering proper citation, _again_ \- there wasn't much on the schedule for Wednesday's class. On top of that, the following class was blocked off for individual work on revision, which could easily be done over the weekend. Pushing the class back until Friday wouldn't be detrimental…

Her mind made up, Winter strode towards her desk, bypassing the essays she still needed to grade to open her laptop, mentally drafting the e-mail she intended to send. Timing would be crucial to rendering the desired effect and a little grin claimed her lips as she mapped out every detail she could control.

* * *

Yang shouldered her way into the lecture hall building, already working to wipe the slight scowl from her features. English Composition, while a requirement, was easily her least favorite class for one reason alone: it was absolute torture. Not the subject itself- it was literally the only subject in which puns were a topic she could freely exploit and remain perfectly within the course's boundaries, after all, so no complaints there- but the actual class. The blonde definitely wouldn't normally count time spent in her girlfriend's company as any sort of negative, but during the hours when they had to pretend they were effectively strangers… well, it was hard. Especially when the professor had her attention focused on the board or a book and Yang looked around, noting all the guys and gals unabashedly eyeing the woman's form, the way her crisp suits and the occasional button up made her look at once alluring and unobtainable. That was just the right mix to catch the interest of a bunch of horny college students and the blonde hated seeing it. It wasn't jealousy, per se- Winter was beautiful and sophisticated and graceful; that she'd catch the attention of others was a given, in Yang's opinion- but it was always a niggling annoyance at the back of her mind. While she would normally just shut down various remarks from students speculating on the outcome of asking Professor Schnee out, at the moment she could only do so as a fellow student, either citing school policy and the impact on scholarships and attendance if it was broken or by 'talking some sense' into her lovestruck classmates. With most, the latter option consisted of gentle reminders that, hey, the woman was drop dead gorgeous and smart; what made them think she was single?

But there was always an outlier, and Cardin Winchester was the worst offender. He sat one row below her and a few seats over, all smug superiority and typical meathead charm. Not only did they share more than a few things in common- sports scholarships, playmakers for their respective teams, spent perhaps more time than absolutely necessary at the gym- but whenever he made it a bit too obvious that he was admiring the professor, it got under her skin just a bit, especially when his version of 'admiring' looked a lot like 'targeting'.

She did _not_ like it.

It wasn't like it didn't happen elsewhere, of course, but the benefit to those instances were that she could openly discourage any foolhardy morons with a hand on the taller woman's back or around her waist, maybe a slight glare or just clenching her jaw. Enough to send a message. It was a touch possessive, perhaps, but Winter didn't seem to mind.

None of those actions she could take in class, though, for obvious reasons.

Coming to a stop outside the lecture hall, Yang took a deep breath. Personally, the blonde was more the 'deck you in the face for disrespecting my date' type of romantic partner but that wasn't going to fly in this situation. She absolutely _refused_ to be the reason Winter lost her job and she really couldn't afford to get kicked out of school either, so she had to suck it up for the meantime and just continue making offhand remarks how the dumb jock couldn't get a date with anyone his own age, much less someone who had actual standards. His retorts reminding her of her own single status were like water rolling off her back; as long as everyone believed it and as long as no one tried to make a move on Winter- not that the woman couldn't handle herself, but she'd be damned if she was going to just sit on the sidelines- Yang could handle the frustration of other people constantly checking out her secret girlfriend.

But the next two years couldn't pass soon enough.

Wretching open the door, the blonde marched inside the lecture hall and started towards her usual seat, noting the odd lack of any familiar faces. She usually got there after about a dozen of her classmates and at least another dozen trickled in between then and the class' start time but, for some reason, she seemed to be the first person to arrive today.

"Miss Xiao Long."

It always took a conscious effort not to react to the way Winter said her name in class; it never sounded different from any other student but her mind always played tricks on her, making the syllables sound heavier, longer, like the woman's tongue took an abnormal amount of care in forming them. However, the specific tone she just used was reserved for when the two were alone and far away from the campus. Hearing it here, in the lecture hall, paired with the formal manner of address which the professor used for all her students…

Lilac eyes slowly turned, falling on her girlfriend's form. As ever, she looked in complete control, seated behind the desk tucked into the corner of the room, yet there were a few things that seemed a bit… off. Those blue eyes, always so keen, were watching her from behind the pale fringe of her hair, chin resting on interlaced fingers while her elbows were on the wood, strangely devoid of the usual neat stacks of papers and turn-in trays, not even the holder perpetually filled with red and blue ink pens in sight.

"It's about time you arrived." Winter sat back, crossing one impossibly long leg over the other as her skirt rose just a bit higher and motioning for the chair in front of her desk. "Now have a seat."

"Uh, yes Ma'am." Lilac eyes scanned the room again before she hurried over to comply, confirming she was alone in the lecture hall with her teacher-slash-girlfriend. She couldn't help but vocalize her confusion as she dropped her bag on the floor beside her. "What's going on?"

"I see you didn't check your e-mail this morning," the older woman said as if it was surprising. Honestly, Yang never checked her e-mail before class on Wednesday mornings; her only class on that day was Winter's and there was nothing she put out via e-mail that wasn't included in a text between them, which meant she could sleep in a littler later rather than booting up her computer and potentially getting lost in the never-ending time sink that was the internet. "In light of certain performances not quite meeting the standards I hold so very dear, I elected to cancel class for today to focus on one-on-one tutoring." At that, the professor leaned forward, resting her elbows on the desk in such a way that it drew the blonde's gaze to the deep dip of her cleavage. "Luckily for you, Miss Xiao Long, you're the only one on my list."

Yang could hardly believe what she was hearing but decided to play along for the moment, concerned that maybe the sexual undercurrent she heard in her girlfriend's voice was a product of her own imagination and desire. Due to their schedules, it had been far too long since they'd had some dedicated couple time and she was _not_ going to turn down any one-on-one time with the woman. "That's- that's great! I mean, I… know I've been slipping recently and I appreciate the chance to focus more on the subjects that matter most." She flashed a genuine smile. "I'm all yours, Miss Schnee."

"That's precisely what I wanted to hear," Winter replied, her lips curling into that smirk she wore whenever the blonde gave in too quickly- as if she ever had the power to resist in the first place. "Now, our first area of interest will be your linguistic skills. I must say, Miss Xiao Long, that I'm quite disappointed in your lax attitude towards completing these assignments. I understand your schedule is demanding but one mustn't forget the basics." She moved again, this time rolling her chair away a little as she leaned back, crossing her arms under her breasts. Now, while the younger woman might not catch _every_ social cue, she spent an inordinate amount of time paying attention to her girlfriend's body language and the woman did _not_ move around this much during a regular class, or even when they were out to dinner. Every motion was precise and measured, and her posture was usually a tad rigid in comparison to the bouncing blonde, so to see this much energy was a clear sign that she wanted those lilac eyes riveted to the spectacle. "I've gathered that you're more of a 'hands on' type of student but I think it's prudent to show you how to complete this particular assignment before allowing you to… have your turn."

Okay, so, maybe it wasn't her imagination. She licked her lips, trying to keep 'in character' while inching forward to the edge of her seat. Of course, being completely turned on by her girlfriend's faux coyness wasn't going to stop her from getting in a joke or two while she still had the presence of mind to do so. "Well, I'm already pretty good on the _cunning linguist_ scale, Miss Schnee."

The professor hummed. "Oh, I'm well aware, Miss Xiao Long, and it's an area you've received high marks for in the past, but a little extra credit won't hurt, right? And perhaps going a bit more… in depth?"

"Not at all, Ma'am," she replied, leaning forward on impulse, itching to close the distance. "When do we start?"

Winter smiled then- that special little curl of her lips that would never be seen in a full classroom, the one that promised delicious satisfaction if she was patient- and rolled her chair back, reaching out to brush her fingers against the edge of the desk. "For a proper oratory performance, one must assume the position first, Miss Xiao Long."

Like she needed to be told twice.

Wasting no time in complying, Yang managed in one fluid motion to get to her feet, jump up into the air and land on the edge of the desk. Honestly, she was a bit surprised the groan that met her weight bearing down on the wood wasn't more concerning but it felt solid enough under her rear that she didn't bother a glance to see how the desk was holding up, lilac eyes riveted to smiling blue.

"I'm pleased to see your enthusiasm hasn't diminished," the professor said, slowly rolling forward to slot herself between the blonde's spread legs. "Now, remember, feedback is very important during oratory performances." She leaned up, brushing their fronts together and sending a shiver down Yang's spine as she was coaxed into lying back on the hard surface of the desk. It didn't beat a bed but, hey, she wasn't about to complain, especially when she had her girlfriend smirking over top of her. "I'll expect you to be an active participant during my demonstration. Understand, Miss Xiao Long?"

"Yes, Professor." Her heart thudded in her chest as Winter teased her for a moment, sneaking her hands under the blonde's polo and dragging her nails lightly across rigid obliques, but then the woman leaned forward and drew her into a kiss that started off far more hungry than their usual fare. Apparently, she wasn't the only one feeling that keen sense of longing and she moaned almost immediately, fighting to keep her arms pressed to the hard wood. If she understood the directions correctly, touching was off limits until it was her turn, so she was reduced to only audible means of encouraging her girlfriend's touch.

Not that she needed much encouragement, honestly, pushing up Yang's polo while slipping her tongue into the blonde's open mouth during her next moan. No surprise there; when the older woman wanted something, she could be the most aggressive being on the face of the planet, and Yang felt intense satisfaction knowing that they'd barely started and her girlfriend was already this wound up. No one else could pull this sort of reaction from the normally strict, professional professor.

Eager to keep things going, Yang did her best to offer assistance without disturbing the 'lesson', arching her back to make it easier for her girlfriend to push the polo up and over her breasts, their kiss breaking as Winter began making her way down the column of her throat with light nips. The blonde liked rougher touches but they often had to limit themselves, leaving no marks anywhere that she couldn't cover up. However, when her girlfriend got down to her collarbone, it seemed like that rule was temporarily suspended; she took her time, the press of teeth interspersed with harsh suckles and a hot tongue lavishing attention on the area. Yang gasped, not expecting it but absolutely loathe to stop it, blunt fingernails attempting to gouge marks into the wood beneath as she looked for something to hold onto while her hips rolled. Then, Winter bit down, _definitely_ hard enough to leave a mark before trying to move on and she instinctively reached up, fingers seeking to tangle themselves in pure white strands.

That was the wrong move to make as her wrist was grabbed almost immediately and forcefully put back on the desk's hard surface. Her eyes snapped open, having fallen shut sometime between the kissing and the marking, but any attempt to object died on her tongue as she was met with her lover's darkened blue gaze.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear before." The professor gave her a little grin. "This is an interactive demonstration, Miss Xiao Long, but _I_ determine the pace and the focus. This is _my_ lesson plan, after all. Am I understood?"

The blonde swallowed, not the least bit embarrassed at the way her thighs clenched together, bumping against Winter's hips, her center aching for attention. "Y-yes, Professor."

She didn't really put too much stock in 'spicing up' her love life outside the occasional strap-on, but _damn_ she might have to rethink that; apparently, she might have a kink or two worth exploring at some point, and this roleplay thing appeared to be one of them. The realization that they were doing this, being this openly intimate, in the older woman's actual classroom sent a shock of pure want through her entire frame, and she obediently relaxed her arms. Her girlfriend decided to take things one step further and place both of her hands beside her head, giving her a look that clearly said 'keep them there' before returning to her task.

Deft fingers slid beneath the elastic of her sports bra- honestly, if she'd even suspected something like this was going to happen, she would've worn a fancy one instead- and pulled it up and over her breasts, allowing the cool air of the room to brush across the newly exposed skin. Her nipples, already beginning to stiffen from anticipation, reacted immediately, turning to pointed peaks that begged for the older woman's attention. The blonde tried to bite back the whine building in her throat when it looked like they might be ignored, the sound turning to an appreciative moan when Winter bent down as started lightly running her tongue around one rosy bud. The touch was too light to be entirely satisfying but damnit if she was going to be picky right now; _anything_ she could get was something she wanted, the trail of saliva painting the sensitive flesh enough to remind her how much she'd missed this intimacy. When lips closed around the areola, her head leaned back and her back arched, once again instinctively reacting to something she desperately wanted to continue.

Winter did not disappoint, sucking and even nipping at the first one before transitioning over to give its twin the proper attention, leaving a thin trail of saliva between the peaks. It was exquisite torture; the longer her lover spent worshiping her chest, the longer her core burned for want of that same touch, hips rolling to find whatever friction she could. For the most part, her girlfriend seemed to take pity on her, keeping their bodies pressed close enough that she could at least get some small satisfaction to keep her from going insane, allowing her to fully enjoy the pleasure she was receiving. However, when the older woman pulled away, obviously taking a moment to appraise the blonde and admire her handiwork, Yang couldn't help but protest the loss with a frustrated growl. She normally wasn't this restrained, this… submissive, perhaps was the word. She liked giving and taking in equal measure and the current imbalance would bother her if her girlfriend didn't look so pleased with the results thus far.

"Now Miss Xiao Long, tell me," she said in that tone that somehow seemed balanced between sultry and authoritative. "What's the definition of the word 'adjective'?"

"Huh?" She blinked, noticing for the first time how her breathing had gotten heavier, a flush spreading from her cheeks down to her chest as her heart raced. "It's, uh, it's a word that modifies a noun."

Winter hummed, tilting her head slightly. "Care to name an example?"

"Gorgeous." It was the first word that came to mind. Considering her entire world had narrowed to the woman perched above her, that really shouldn't be a surprise, and it certainly seemed to do the trick.

Once again, the woman returned to her previous task, this time tracing a line with her tongue that followed the crease of her muscles leading from her chest down to her abs. Excitement coursed through the blonde but her lover stopped, forcing her to crane her neck to see what the hold up was.

The moment she met Winter's gaze, a shudder ran through her, amused mischief and hunger warring in those sapphire eyes. "Give me another example."

"Talented." Her head dropped back as her girlfriend's tongue traced along the line of one ab before stopping again.

"Another."

Part of her wanted to curse. So that was the game? Idly, she wished she didn't spend so much time maintaining her six pack, but shoved that thought aside and powered on regardless. At least she had a theme going to give her a bit of focus while the rest of her consciousness focus on the delicious sensations. "Elegant." Rather than go down to the next set of muscles, the older woman went horizontal, and Yang curled her hands into fists. "P-poised." That got her to go down. "Generous." To the left. "Intelligent." To the right. "Enchanting." Down again, with a brief stop to dip into the hollow of her navel, eliciting a gasp before the next set fell from her lips. "Sexy. Tender. Passionate."

Winter's tongue went all the way down to the top of her shorts before stopping and, summoning her strength, the blonde managed to crane her neck to look down between the valley of her breasts to meet the woman's gaze, breath catching in her throat as lithe fingers rested on the button and zipper. "One more, Miss Xiao Long."

"Perfect, Miss Schnee," she replied, noting the genuine smile before her girlfriend shifted, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss while popping open the button and drawing the zipper down without looking. As she sat back, she brought the shorts and underwear beneath with her, forcing the blonde to confront just how soaked she was. Maybe some others might be a touch embarrassed about the thin strings of arousal that took a while to snap, the heavy scent filling the air immediately, but Yang would never be ashamed to admit how much her girlfriend could turn her on with just a look, nevermind the delicious reward of her touch. "Fuck."

"That's either a noun or a verb, but appropriate given the circumstances." The professor teased, gripping the tops of her thighs and pulled, positioning the blonde at the edge of the desk while reclaiming her seat. Yang's shorts and underwear were left bunched around her ankles, restrained more physically than her arms but no less effectively. A single finger slid through her lower lips, running through the abundant wetness and pulling another moan from her as her body jerked in response. It was so strange, laying atop the desk, bared and open and wanting, especially when a second finger parted her, held her open for Winter's heavy gaze, but it made her burn all the hotter. "While I always admired your enthusiasm, I will ask that, going forward, you hold all comments until the end."

"Y-yes, Ma'am." She brought one fist to her mouth. No doubt about it; Yang was a very vocal lover, and she could be as loud as she wanted in the privacy of the older woman's home. Here, though, too much noise would draw attention, and the last thing they'd want would be for someone to come and investigate, so she'd have to muffle her sounds as best she could. A slight downside but one she was more than willing to accept.

Her reward came a moment later, her girlfriend's tongue swiping up the length of her slit as she quickly bit into her knuckle to muffle the exulted moan that followed. Finally, after so long without the satisfaction she craved, Yang was on cloud nine and climbing higher with every subsequent pass, her thighs tensing and relaxing as her girlfriend's expert tongue pulled her to new heights. At first, she was being explored, each fold caressed lovingly before the very tip of that curious muscle dipped inside her, just enough to get her attention before dragging up to circle her clitoris. That started a pattern- circle, circle, down, dip in, back up again- that drove her up the wall, especially when fingers that refused to be idle started stroking along the inside of her thigh, nails raking across her skin and nearly sending her into sensory overload. Any other time, maybe she wouldn't be so responsive, practically sprinting for the edge and the promise of sweet release, but she _needed_ this, perhaps even more than she realized, and her lover's skill was unquestionable. Winter could always read her, switching between using the pointed tip of her tongue and a broad, flat swipe at just the right moments, and the blonde had no clue how she did it. Yang was good enough, she thought, but it was hard to believe she gave her girlfriend as good as she got, because what she got was absolute euphoria.

Even now, as she tried to consciously stave off her impending climax, it was a lopsided battle that she lost the strength to keep fighting with each flick of her girlfriend's tongue, stifling a protracted moan when Winter pushed all the way in to her clenching core, nose bumping against the stiff bud of her clit while her tongue twisted inside. Then, she pulled out and went up, wrapping her lips around Yang's clit and _sucked_.

Her head snapped back, coming undone in that moment as her body writhed, muscles twitching with every wave of her climax that crashed over her. A hand pressed against her core as Winter moved up, giving her something to hold onto while burying her face in the woman's shoulder, muffling her groans. She ground herself against Winter's palm, riding out her aftershocks while clinging to her girlfriend, shuddering as she came down from her high. As she came back to her senses, she felt torn between wanting to repay the favor and basking in the afterglow. Given the way the professor was pressing soft kisses wherever she could reach while her unoccupied hand gently stroked her side, she wouldn't be surprised to find that it didn't matter to Winter either way. She could be demanding just about anywhere but, when it came to intimate matters, there was no one quite as patient and understanding. At least, no one the blonde had ever met.

"I love you." She whispered, not really wanting to break the scene they'd built together yet unable to keep the words bottled inside. They could've easily played hooky today curled up on the woman's couch watching some movie and she would've been okay with that; instead, Winter decided to take the risk and reaffirm the intimate nature of their relationship, and she was so very grateful to have such a thoughtful girlfriend.

"I love you, too, Yang," Winter replied just as softly, drawing back far enough so they could look each other in the eye before sharing a tender kiss. She took the opportunity to turn the kiss messy, tongue darting out to collect the arousal sticking to her girlfriend's chin and upper lip, but eventually settled into a gentle embrace while brushing their lips together softly, the hunger from before absent.

It took a few minutes for her to recoup- half because of the orgasm and half because she really liked cuddling- but soon the blonde's hands were roaming across her lover's back, wishing the thin barrier of the shirt was gone and itching to slip beneath it, which pulled a soft chuckle from the older woman.

"So… demonstration over, right Professor?" The blonde gave her girlfriend a crooked grin, gaze flicking down towards the buttons that were begging to be popped open as quickly as possible. "My turn?"

"Yes, Miss Xiao Long," Winter said, leaning back and lightly patting her hip. "We'll switch positions and-"

"Hold on." Her lips curled into a smirk, seizing an opportunity the moment it presented itself. "I, uh, think we should try something a little different, Miss Schnee. Just to make sure I really understand the material."

Her girlfriend raised a brow but acquiesced. "Very well. Where would you prefer your oral exam to take place?"

Oh, so they were back to wordplay games. She could roll with that. "Why don't you take a seat, first?" Yang gestured towards the rolling chair, sitting up as the professor complied. "I remember you saying that, when it comes to any sort of public performance, it's key to visualize yourself being successful." Pushing off the desk, she lowered herself to her knees, not bothering to pull her shorts back up. If she didn't miss her guess, it would add to the aesthetic, and she didn't want to lose the way those blue eyes kept deviating slightly as she held the woman's gaze. "Might as well pick circumstances I've thought about a lot. Higher chance of success, right?"

Shuffling backwards, she managed to fit most of herself under the desk, though it was a tight fit for her broad shoulders. With one hand, she grabbed hold of the desk chair and pulled it towards her, unable to stop her tongue from darting out to wet her lips while Winter chuckled. "I believe I also emphasized the importance of being comfortable, especially during exams, Miss Xiao Long. I wouldn't want your performance to suffer."

"Trust me, Ma'am, I'll be fine," she said, flashing a wide smile. "Tests like these, I've got thoroughly licked."

A surprised laugh burst from her girlfriend's lips, one hand quickly going to cover her mouth as she shook her head fondly. "And how long have you been waiting to use that?"

"Not as long as I've been thinking about doing this," she replied honestly. Shifting her body enough to acquaint herself with the boundaries of her limited space; the last thing she wanted was an interruption in the form of banging her head against the wood. Knowing Winter, she'd demand they stop to inspect the wound, even something as silly as a bump on the head. "May I begin my oral exam now, Miss Schnee?"

"Whenever you're ready, Miss Xiao Long." Her girlfriend smirked, leaning back in the chair and pushing her hips to the edge of the seat. "And I will remind you this is not timed. Go as slow, or as fast, as you wish."

Yang felt a smile tugging at her lips, seeing through the veiled attempt to entice her to go for the prize. After going through the trouble of having her classes canceled, the older woman obviously wanted to focus on giving rather than receiving, always a touch too aware of any perceived imbalance in their relationship that skewed in her favor. The blonde was less mindful of such things- she entered this relationship willingly, fully knowing it would be difficult and stressful at times due to the discreet nature- and often did her damnedest to circumvent the professor's carefully laid plans. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the attention or anything; it just struck her a little silly that her girlfriend seemed to over analyze things that wouldn't even occur to most couples.

Therefore, rather than kiss her way up smooth thighs to tend to the woman's core, she carefully pushed herself up, begging for a kiss while balancing herself on the chair's arms. The lacrosse player had to be careful, considering the chair had wheels, but she kept most of her weight on her legs to prevent it from sliding out beneath her, and Winter's heels planted on the floor certainly helped, allowing her to pay special attention to how their lips slid against each other's. Her girlfriend was still trying to rile her up, licking and nipping when she could in the way that made the blonde's toes curl, but she remained resolute in trying to give back just as good as she'd gotten. Breaking away from the woman's lips, Yang made her way down the pale column of her neck, inhaling her perfume and groaning into the flesh she couldn't mark. It was a trial but the ragged breathing by her ear told her that the pressure of her lips and brushes of her tongue were well appreciated, allowing her to feel particularly bold in nosing aside the collar of the woman's shirt, just barely scraping her teeth against the normally hidden flesh. When she made to continue down past the juncture of her girlfriend's neck and shoulder, a hand gripped her bicep, stopping her. She looked up, then, meeting those striking blue eyes dark with hunger and saw the silent request. At first, she thought it was a product of her imagination- Winter might be willing to disregard many of their rules for this little bit of stolen time, but a mark would last too long- yet when her gaze flicked back to where she'd hinted at biting, her girlfriend nodded once, granting her permission.

Her fingers dug into the arm of the chair, a victorious smile flashing across her lips before she dove back in, completely disregarding how the chair tipped back slightly as her lips sought out a suitable spot. Hickeys might be seen as juvenile by a lot of people but she wasn't one of them by a long shot; something about spending the amount of time necessary to discolor the skin, to make the mark last appealed to her on some deep level. A slight shrug of the woman's shoulder shifted her closer to Winter's neck, where it would most likely be seen, but no move was made to position her further away. When she scraped her teeth against the pale skin again, she was rewarded with a breathy little groan, as sure a sign as any for her to continue. She attended to the task with vigor, biting down hard enough to pull a moan from her girlfriend, and her only fleeting regret was the inability to wrap her arms around the woman, hold gently while sucking hard at the proffered flesh. She took her time, licking at the wound to soothe the sting before biting at it again, varying the amount of pressure she used to make sure it stood out as a single mark, one that would last a few days and stand out against her perpetually pale visage.

When she eventually pulled back, she was proud to see the red result, shining wetly with saliva and making it impossible to be mistaken for anything else. Winter's breathing was starting to dip towards heavy, her eyes half lidded and imploring her to continue. What Yang lacked in skill she more than made up for in enthusiasm and the mark she'd left behind was proof enough of that, so she sat back on her heels and started unbuttoning her girlfriend's shirt. Despite her attempt to entice the blonde into going straight for her center, the woman was thoughtful enough to wear something that would grant easy access, going so far as to wear a bra with a clasp in the front. It was tempting to leave the shirt alone for a moment to palm the frilly white cups, pull them back a little just to lay a few kisses along the tops of her breasts, but Yang remained focused on finishing the buttons off so she could push the shirt to the sides, exposing the expanse of the woman's torso. Winter didn't work out the way she did- too busy with her job to dedicate as many hours to the gym, and being on the lacrosse team helped- but she stayed fit as a hold over from her days at the military academy, faint lines hinting at the muscles of her abdomen while a little bit of fat clung to her tummy. Personally, the blonde loved feeling the their bodies press together because of that; where she was firm muscle, her girlfriend was softer, and the way they fit together drove her up the wall.

Yang reached up again, flicking open the clasp of the woman's bra, each hand filling with a breast as she squeezed them gently. Not as big as hers but perfect all the same, just enough for her to grope and play with, fingers and thumbs seeking out pert nipples and pinching them just enough to draw a gasp from Winter, pushing her chest into the blonde's hands. Although tempted to start laying kisses where she could, Yang waited, watching her girlfriend's reactions with every touch, relishing the idea that only _she_ could touch the woman like this, bring her this kind of pleasure. If anyone asked, she'd deny ever having anything resembling a power trip fantasy… but this might as well qualify as one. She couldn't think of anything more invigorating that the knowledge that she alone could bring Winter to this state of desire.

Unable to resist any longer, she released the woman's breasts and slid her hands around to her sides, pulling her forward. Leaning against the chair was unreliable at best, so it would take bringing her girlfriend towards her to continue with what she had in mind, and the brief pause in contact gave Winter a chance to catch her breath. The blonde, of course, stole it right back when she took one peak into her mouth, rolling her tongue around the sensitive flesh before sucking. Raking her teeth across the stiff bud prompted a shudder, the subtle threat one she didn't plan on seeing through; between them, Yang preferred a rougher touch. Unless her girlfriend was angry or frustrated, of course, but those times were rare enough that she knew better than to try and push her luck, immediately going back to licking and sucking, transitioning to the neglected breast and repeating the process.

She wanted the professor wound up as tight as possible for the next part, so she took her time in moving down, laying kisses all along the woman's ribs and tummy, stroking along her sides. Her teeth raked across pale flesh a few times, just so she could see the lovely shade of pink left behind, but she didn't bite. One mark was typically the limit and she was quite satisfied with the one she'd already left, so instead she stopped at the woman's belly button, running her tongue around it a few times before flicking it. Although her girlfriend often feigned annoyance whenever she pointed it out, there was something about Winter having an 'outie' that just screamed adorable to the blonde, and she immensely enjoyed toying with it to pull a gasp or two before moving lower. This time, however, she lingered, waiting to see just how long it would take until the professor's patience ran out.

After the fourth time she'd given the little bit of skin a quick flick of her tongue, fingers carded through her hair, carefully gathering up the locks into a loose fist.

To anyone else, doing something like that would be a death sentence- and she really didn't mind going to jail for it, either- but when Winter grabbed her hair? Entirely different story. The woman was always careful, never tugging hard enough to actually anger the blonde, and she only did it because Yang had given her express permission. At the onset of their relationship, she never made even the smallest attempt, even when her gaze darted towards the golden locks and her hands flexed, the desire to do so present but left untouched. That meant a lot to the blonde and she'd eventually relented, never disappointed when nails lightly scratched along her scalp, going slow enough to prevent snagging on a tangle and smoothing out every little tug with a gentle kiss.

Lifting her gaze, Yang looked up to see darkened blue eyes watching her, chest stuttering as the older woman tried to catch her breath. "Move on to the creative writing."

One blonde brow raised, the impulse to ask why 'creative writing' was included in an oral exam quickly swept aside as she got the gist of what her girlfriend was implying. She had to give the woman points for staying on theme, though, even as she shuffled back a little and grabbed hold of creamy thighs, massaging the skin for a moment before sliding up, pushing the skirt beyond the curve of Winter's hips with a little help. Immediately, she was hit full force with the strong scent of the woman's arousal and she quite nearly squealed upon realizing that there were no underwear in her way, not even one of those barely-there lacy thongs her girlfriend preferred for their special nights together. For whatever reason- probably something to do with her upbringing- the woman always looked down on the idea of 'going commando' as something too crass for her tastes, disgraceful, even.

Personally, Yang always thought it was hot, and had said as much before. Apparently, the professor took notes.

Pressing a grateful kiss to one hip, the blonde worked her way down, lightly guided by the hand tangled in her hair, along the crease of one thigh and past the thin patch of coarse white hair that topped her girlfriend's mons. Unable to resist, she dipped her tongue into wet folds, spreading them apart while gathering up the first taste, quickly pressing her lips to the stiff bud of her lover's clit as she moaned. The hips beneath her jumped, thighs tensing before they relaxed as Winter sank into her chair and she moved her hands to keep her girlfriend still, the sharp hiss that followed a testament to how much she thoroughly enjoyed the blonde's approach. They were different in this sense; where she liked rhythm and patterns, changing speeds to rile her up or slow her down, the professor preferred a bit more… creativity. Figuring out new ways of doing the same trick continued to be her secret passion and now was no different.

It took only a few seconds for her to hit on what she should do this time, lips quirking up into a smirk before she got to work, tracing her tongue along slick folds a few times before she started to make sure she had the woman's undivided attention. Not that she had any competition at present, but it would be the best way to make sure she'd hit on something she wanted to pursue to its logical conclusion. Her tongue then moved in a specific pattern, 'writing' out the word against sensitive skin.

G-O-R-G-E-O-U-S

After the first letter, Winter caught on, gasping and bucking against her hold while carefully tightening her hand, but she at least waited until the blonde had lazily trailed off the 's' before making a comment. "I will take points off for spelling, you know."

She chuckled, pressing a kiss to her lover's clit and humming, a smirk gracing her expression as she looked up into her girlfriend's eyes. "Hey, I know my vocabulary, but I'll be sure to _properly annotate_ any corrections."

Not waiting for the woman to think up a reply, Yang returned to her task with the next word, spelling out 'talented' and the next three flawlessly. When she got to 'INTELLIGENT', though, she intentionally flubbed the word, 'scratching out' her attempt by moving her tongue side-to-side before starting over. As the started her fourth try, the hand in her hair shifted, indicating that the teasing was doing a bit too much to push the professor towards the edge, so she settled for dragging the top of every 'I', 'T', 'E', and 'L' slowly. The strangled whimper that she received for it was immensely satisfying and she took the next word just as slow, earning more stifled praise that equal parts invigorated and frustrated her. She liked hearing her lover's voice, listening for any vocal cues that might indicate what she should do next, how to vary the pressure or speed, but bereft of that the blonde managed just fine, continuing to ease the pace until she got to the last word. Part of it was to make it last as long as possible- Winter _deserved_ that, she thought, taking the time to really bring her as high as possible before sweet release- but she also could see enough signs of the woman's impending climax to realize that she didn't want it to end just yet.

The final word, she took a letter at a time, tracing 'PERFECT' with extra care. She could tell with the flick across the top to start the 'T' that Winter couldn't take much more, so she dipped down to the woman's entrance and plunged in with her tongue, laying an open mouthed kiss against her lover's flesh and groaning.

That did the trick. Unlike her, Winter often came quietly, sometimes with a breathy moan or a hushed utterance of her name. This time, the blonde's reward for her efforts came in a soft exclamation as she curled up, throwing off the balance of the chair. "Yang!"

She reached out with one hand, grabbing the chair to keep her lover pressed against her mouth as she rode out her climax. The other kept tight hold of her hip, nevermind the thighs pressing tight against her head and the grip in her hair that turned a touch too rough for her tastes. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who needed that long awaited release.

Her girlfriend came down slowly, jerking every time she flexed her tongue to prolong the woman's pleasure, but the hand in her hair relaxed the moment Winter became aware of what she was doing, fingers soothing the slight ache. She lingered, waiting until the little aftershocks faded before being gently pushed away and up, guided to meet her lover's lips in a sloppy, grateful kiss that stole her breath away as she was awkwardly pulled into the woman's lap, her legs thrown over one armrest since they were still trapped in the tangle of her shorts and underwear. She entirely forgot the slight inconvenience as arms wrapped around her waist, holding her still while Winter turned her attention to cleaning up the mess of arousal clinging to her chin and eventually putting a hand on the blonde's jaw to tilt her head down, pressing lips to the spot she accidentally tugged.

"Sundrop," Winter said, expression contrite and voice soft as she sought out the blonde's gaze.

"It's okay, Snowdrift." She smiled, giggling as the arm wrapped around her waist tightened, her own arms going up to encircle her girlfriend's shoulders. "I know you didn't mean it."

"Still, I apologize." Their lips met again, the cadence starting off slow as a means to express how much the unconscious action wasn't intended to hurt.

Wanting to move past it, the blonde smirked. "So, how'd I do? What's my grade?"

"A plus, of course." However, both of them had lingering hunger, the desire for the other dulled by their respective climaxes but not sated entirely. The more they kissed, skin pressing together with every breath, the faster her heart began to beat as the fire in her core reignited, a moan slipping past her lips and directly into the professor's mouth. "Hmmm, sounds like you're ready for another lesson."

"Really?" Well, that didn't sound desperate or anything, but there was no hiding her smile. Lingering in the back of her mind was the fact that they were in the lecture hall, which would eventually draw _someone's_ attention if they remained, but the thought disappeared quickly as the arm around her waist shifted, the professor's hand taking firm hold of her rear and causing her to jump.

"Oh, Miss Xiao Long, would you prefer we stop your tutoring?" The woman chuckled in her ear, nipping at her earlobe playfully. "I wouldn't want to burden you with too much."

"I-" She groaned, barely gaining her wits as nails lightly scratched along her scalp, fingers threading through her hair again. Winter knew _just_ how to get her motor running and she obviously wanted to go at least another round, which the blonde was all too willing to accommodate. "I can keep going. I'm _very_ dedicated to my school work, Miss Schnee."

"Oh, I'm aware. You're a model student." Blue eyes flicked down her body. "In more ways than one."

Yang swallowed, licking her lips as the woman squeezed her buttock again. "I do respond rather well to praise, you know."

The professor smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I'll keep that in mind. Would you like to stay here?"

For a moment, she almost agreed- because she was maybe a bit too eager- but the words died in her throat as a thought occurred to her. Her gaze drifted towards the empty chairs and tables, an impulse rising to the forefront of her mind. "No. I have an idea." She looked back, noting her lover's curious expression. "It'll… help me retain the information."

"Well, I can't possibly argue with _that_ logic, now can I?"

With notable reluctance, Winter allowed her to get to her feet and she quickly pressed a kiss to the woman's forehead while hiking up her shorts and underwear, just to make moving a bit easier. She then took her lover by the hand and lead her towards where the students sat whenever class was in session. Rather than head to her seat, though, she went one row below and a few positions over before stopping and leaning back against the edge with her palms flat on the wood. Her expression turned sheepish at the smirk being directed her way, realizing that she'd been found out.

Quickly, she tried looking for some excuse. "Uh…"

Amusement played across her girlfriend's face at her floundering attempt. "You _really_ don't like him. Is it because he desires me?"

"It's because he acts like you're a trophy he can win," the blonde replied honestly, her fingernails digging into the wood as her anger rose. "I can't say anything back. So, I just… just-"

"Want to mark your territory." Winter chuckled. "You know, your little displays of possessiveness are intriguing." The professor moved forward, trailing a hand between her breasts and down to her hip, drawing a gasp from her lips. "I would normally find them abhorrent- jealously is unbecoming, I've found- but you always manage to exemplify it in such a way that it's endearing." The other hand came to her jaw, tilting her head slightly so the woman could trail kisses from chin to ear, continuing it in a whisper. "What would you say to him, if you could speak your mind?"

"I'd tell him he has no chance," she said, breath stuttering in her chest as her eyes started to close. It was difficult to let her rage manifest when her girlfriend pressed against her like that, the button-up still open and allowing the swell of their breasts to brush against each other, the shirt's fabric shifting along the sides with every breath. "You're too good for him."

"Is that it?" The professor trailed down her neck, returning to the mark she'd left earlier. "Nothing else?"

"You- you have standards." Her hands curled into fists again, holding onto the edge and reminding herself not to touch. "You have a strong will, a drive to succeed- and he's nothing. Won't ever be more than a numbskull jock. You're n-not just out of his league, you're not even playing the same sport." Teeth sunk into the mark on her collarbone, her head snapping back as an unfettered moan tore from her throat. "Y-you aren't a prize to be won, a trophy beyond a finish line, a notch on his bedpost- you're a Queen who rules, a Goddess to be worshiped, and he can't cut it. He can't be your knight or your priest."

"Poetic." The woman gently pulled her hips towards the edge of the table, pressing a kiss to the refreshed bruise. "Are you my knight, my priestess?"

"For as long as you'll have me." Yang pushed, the pressure very light yet coaxing her girlfriend to move all the same, switching their positions so the professor had her back to the table instead. "And I think it's time for worship."

She tried going in for a kiss but found herself stopped, two fingers pressing to her lips as blue eyes scrutinized her. "Although I appreciate the metaphors, I believe I made it clear that I am in control of the lesson." Her expression pinched slightly. "And I believe there's something we need to address before moving forward."

"What's that?" Despite the fact that she could- quite literally- bench press the woman over her head, the blonde found herself returned to the first position with ease, and a touch in the center of her chest was all it took to push her back until she was seated on the edge of the table. "Miss Schnee?"

"In a hypothetical situation, were I to be a Goddess." She leaned forward, brushing their lips together teasingly. "You would most certainly be more than a mere priestess." Suddenly, both hands were at her sides, tracing along the pronounced 'v' carved into her lower abdomen by hours of intense workouts. "I want you to understand, Miss Xiao Long, that I may be a deity of wisdom and knowledge, but you are one of action and fearlessness, of compassion and caring, and _I_ would rather stand beside you in the pantheon than have you relegated to a lowly priestess." Fingers hooked beneath her shorts and underwear, tugging lightly. "And right now, I'd like for you to be a good student and follow your teacher's instructions. You'll get your chance at worship… after I've had mine."

There was no way she could argue- not with the way Winter was looking at her, as if she were the only person on the face of the planet who mattered at all- and the blonde lifted her hips without a second thought, submitting to her girlfriend for the moment and sparing whatever capacity she had remaining to mentally planning her next turn.

Winter really was too good to her and she fully intended to show how thoroughly she appreciated it.

* * *

Weiss Schnee took a steadying breath while walking through the hall, her girlfriend matching her stride and setting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Amber eyes filled with concern awaited her when she turned her head, brows pinching together in slight annoyance. "Of course, Blake. It's… long past time I told her."

"Still, we could wait. It doesn't have to be now." She could tell what Blake was doing- her expression said it all- but she would _not_ be deterred. It had taken _months_ to work up the courage to even contemplate confessing her most closely guarded secret to her elder sister. Not because she thought the woman would reject her- no, out of their entire family, Winter cared enough about her to be the only one who _could_ accept her, nevermind most likely _would_ \- but, in admitting that, she was also forced to concede that she _didn't_ have a good reason to hold it back from the one blood relative closest to her.

Except fear, really. Plain cowardice, entirely unbecoming of a woman of her stature, and yet… well, there it was. Part of the reason she jumped at the chance to come visit her sibling centered around facing this growing demon lurking in the back of her mind. She wanted it to be over with, so she could shed this burden from her, no longer kept up at night by the doubts creeping in the dark corners of her head. It wasn't fair to keep their relationship a secret when there was no good reason to do so; she'd reached the point in her life where she had sole access to her bank account and could be free of her family's influence. Why continue living a lie?

"It's been too long already." She turned her head as they stopped outside of the lecture hall, taking her girlfriend's hands into her own. "I'm not ashamed of you, Blake, and I never will be; I should be fully capable of standing up before anyone and everyone and telling them how much I care about you." She pressed short, soft kisses to her knuckles. "You're special to me. I should've already had this conversation and I won't be putting it off any further."

Instantly, amber eyes softened as Blake leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss of her own to the shorter woman's forehead. "As long as you're sure. I'm with you every step of the way, regardless of how it all turns out. Okay?"

She smiled and released her girlfriend's hands so she could reach forward, wrapping her arms around Blake's waist. Although still growing accustomed to the increased frequency of such gestures, Weiss couldn't deny how good it felt to trade such an affectionate gesture, the gentle pressure against her lips and returned embrace sparking a warmth in her chest. Honestly, her entire family's scandalized reactions would be entirely worth being able to continue sharing Blake's company.

"Come along. I want you to meet my sister." She smiled, resting a hand on one side of the double door while her girlfriend took the other. Winter's class should be wrapping up soon, so they could simply stand aside while it finished and go to lunch after. A good, solid plan, made all the better when Blake grabbed the other side and looked at her.

"Together?"

"On three." Weiss took a deep breath. "One… two… three."

They pulled together, standing side-by-side and hand-in-hand.

Unfortunately, the sight that greeted them was just about the furthest thing from what they'd been expecting.

Her eyes widened as she and Blake looked into the lecture hall and bore witness to a most… well… she couldn't immediately settle on the proper word for it.

Her elder sister- Winter Schnee, the prim and proper, take-no-shit woman whose glare could make mountains move- was currently pressed against the podium at the front of the lecture hall, clinging to the top of it for dear life with her teeth grit, barely containing her unmistakable moans and groans. Her skirt was hiked up to her hips, shirt opened and pushed down past her shoulders to make it easier for the nearly naked blonde pressed against her back to sink her teeth into the skin there, one hand beneath her sister's skirt and obviously doing things that were responsible for the flush in their cheeks and the thin layer of sweat shining on their skin, the scent of sex heavy in the air.

Although shell shocked by what she saw, Weiss gathered the presence of mind to close the wooden door, catching it just before it slammed to minimize the noise as much as possible while Blake did the same. She wasn't quite sure if she was fully prepared to talk to her beloved sister at the moment as her brain worked to process the information, so the last thing she wanted to do was draw attention.

"That… was my sister…" The woman blinked, saying the words aloud in hopes that admitting the truth might help her accept it quicker. Aside from a healthy dose of the mythical 'brain bleach', removing those images from her mind's eye qualified as impossible. "That was my sister."

"I… really hate to put it like this… but…" Blake slowly turned to look at her, helplessly gesturing inside the lecture hall. " _That_ was my roommate. With her, I mean."

"I… see… well… that's… fortunate." She shook herself, turning away from the door and stepping a few feet away, just to ensure no noise would reach her ears. Once was good enough, thank you, and she'd rather remain as ignorant as possible to the remainder of their… activities.

"Fortunate?" Her girlfriend appeared at her elbow, a worrying furrow in her brows.

"I'm a Schnee, Love; if you think blackmailing blood relatives isn't a family tradition, you're sorely mistaken." Weiss nodded slowly. "I feel exponentially more comfortable coming out to her now that I know we share similar… leanings."

A shoulder bumped hers, prompting her to face Blake fully. "Is that a subtle hint that I should go blonde?" Her girlfriend's lips quirked up into a quiet little smile. "I don't think I could pull it off."

"Oh, stop that; you're perfect the way you are." She reached up, slipping her hand into cascading raven locks and guiding her into a kiss. "But be a dear and _don't_ tease your roommate about this around me. I want as little reminder that this even happened as possible."

"Hmmm, in exchange, can we spend tonight cuddling in my room? I'm pretty sure Yang will be… indisposed."

"Deal," she replied, another kiss sealing the agreement before they took a seat on a nearby bench. Quite frankly, she'd prefer to leave the area entirely, but there was still the matter of coming out to her sister and introducing her to Blake.

Plus, she _really_ didn't want anyone else to accidentally walk in, and the time was well spent thinking up ways of tactfully addressing that doors have locks on them for a reason and they should be utilized.

And, if nothing else, she could at least take comfort in knowing her sister seemed… _very_ happy with someone her girlfriend personally approved of, though she might never understand how Winter put up with the supposed 'never ending river of puns' the blonde supposedly provided.

To each their own, she supposed, leaning against Blake's shoulder with a small smile on her face.

* * *

Yang couldn't keep the smile off her face as she took her seat in English Composition, pulling out her notebook and a pen like many other students. Cardin- the smug moron- was joking with the young man beside him about 'making a move' on the professor, blissfully ignorant of the events from two days prior. Sure, walking out to find her roommate and Winter's younger sister waiting on them- and apparently _acutely aware_ of what they'd been doing- was a bit of a sore spot, but after the semi-awkward introductions were out of the way, discussing the miscommunication regarding dates that landed them in the mess to begin with and the whole 'small world' thing had them all laughing at the absurdity of it all and swearing off keeping secrets from each other to avoid any future mishaps. Personally, she was _beyond_ happy; Blake damn near qualified as her sister by this point in their college adventure, and knowing she had someone who took after Winter so strongly put at ease any doubts she might've had.

All in all, it made the whole Cardin thing a non-issue. So what if the dumb jock tried something? Her girlfriend would put him through a wall before allowing him to even _think_ he could stand a chance.

"My apologies, class; I had to run to the faculty lounge," the professor said as she entered the lecture hall, prompting nearly everyone to look up in tandem… and all but Yang to drop their jaws in shock.

The outfit itself was nothing new- white pants with a powder blue sleeveless top that really brought out her eyes- but, usually, she wore the matching white jacket over the shirt. Right now, the jacket was draped over her chair, leaving her shoulders bare thanks to the single strap circled her neck.

Which meant that _every_ mark the blonde had made two days ago stood out prominently against her pale skin, hardly faded at all.

Someone let out a low whistle. "Had a fun night there, Teach?"

The professor raised a brow, as if she genuinely didn't understand the question, before glancing down at her shoulder. "Ah, right. Again, my apologies." Winter smiled, striding towards her desk and trading the papers in her hands for the jacket, sliding it over her shoulders and returning her appearance to one of strict professionalism. "My girlfriend's been exceptionally busy the past few weeks and got a bit… overzealous when we finally had our date night."

While everyone else ranged from disheartened to giddy- a few were awing over that extremely rare, dopey little grin the woman had on her lips- Yang was fighting tooth and nail to not beam, biting her lips and staring down at her notebook as if it held the answers to the universe. Her heart soared, though; as bold and brave as the action was, it was so dangerous- what if someone figured it out? She _sucked_ at hiding her emotions; this sort of surprise could be bad for them!

"This a new development?" Cardin- the bastard- just had to ruin the moment, a sour frown on his lips. "You've never mentioned her before."

"My private life is not up for student discussion, Mr. Winchester," Winter replied coolly, and without even looking the blonde could picture the cold stare being leveled his way. "However, seeing as it _was_ my absentmindedness that brought this about, I will answer your query. We've been together well over six months and, if I'm lucky, for much longer."

One girl- pink hair, excitable, a volleyball player named… Nora, she thought- leaned forward in her seat, a wide smile on her lips. "Oh, are those wedding bells you're hearing, Miss Schnee?"

Lilac eyes snapped up, surprised to see the soft, beautiful expression on her girlfriend's face. "I can hope. She's a truly magnificent person, better than I deserve, and I couldn't ask for more. The timing isn't right, unfortunately; otherwise, you'd all be calling me _Missus_ Schnee."

Oh, wow. Yang quickly brought a fist to her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hold back the tears she could feel pressing at her eyes. There was no one on the planet better at sweet talk than her girlfriend, that much was true, but hearing it out loud, in front of the whole class?

"Ha! Look at the softie; you got something in your eyes there, Xiao Long?" Cardin jeered, his entire mood blackened by the revelation that Winter was not only lesbian but also in a committed relationship that she obviously took very seriously. "Or just sad you won't ever have a relationship like that?"

"I will," she replied simply, leaving it at that. At least, out loud; her gaze shifted to her girlfriend, who immediately called the class to order and announced the day's lesson plan, accounting for the 'unexpected cancellation' on Wednesday.

When lilac met blue, the words she couldn't say were heard, spoken from one heart to another.

_In fact, I already have it._

**Author's Note:**

> So... that's a thing that happened.


End file.
